sl2fandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ZTacklerz/New Promo: Devourer
The Devourer is a subsidiary/promotion class of the Summoner. ''Obtaining the Devourer The devourer class is obtained by playing as a summoner, and using install three times in a battle. You must also lose atleast one youkai in that same battle. Background Sometimes, things go to far. Summoners delve deep into the darker arts of summoning in an attempt to gain power. This often involves consuming there youkai into themselves, giving them an immense buff among other things, but it is not without side-effects.. Growths ' ' The Devourer would be extremely special-- being one of the few ways to gain faith, and the only faith growth class. Its other growths wouldnt be as spectacular however, but very balanced. STR:0% WIL: 20% CEL:0% SKI:10% RES: 15% VIT: 0% FAI: 10% LUC: 0% Abilities Youkai Mark (X/1) The summoner unveils the youkais body and soul into themself in the form of a mark, giving them the ability to use Devourer skills, and +1 to all there stats. 1: Learn Skill; 0 FP 6 M Consume (X/3) The Devourer allows there youkai mark to slowly spread, giving them a +1 bonus to a random stat (based upon the youkais growth) every turn and the youkais abilities one by one, while also mutating there bodies, dealing 2*Rank damage every turn. 1: Learn Skill; 10 FP. 2: 8 FP. 3: 6 FP; 2 M Unleash (X/1) The Devourer completely unleashes there youkai mark, surging there body with power while effectively changing them into the very youkai they unleashed, giving them the youkais stats and powers for the remainder of the battle, while also instantly putting them in consume, albeit with 4*(Consume)Rank damage every turn. 1: Learn Skill; 20 FP; 4M Change (X/5) By a dark ritual, the devourer can change there youkai mark into that of another youkai, although with a sudden weakness of -2 to all stats for three turns, and the inability to use Consume or Unleash. 1: Learn skill; 20 FP 2: 18 FP 3: 16 FP 4: 14 FP 5: 12 FP Body Transformation (0/3) The devourer transforms a specific part of there body into there youkai, making there regular attacks the same as the Youkai's melee attack. Toggleable, when toggled costs some FP and HP per turn. 1: Learn Skill; 7 FP 2: 6 FP 3: 5 FP Overdrive (0/5) The Devourer unleashes there connection to the astral plane, giving them a mass of FP, at the cost of there sanity, gaining a immense influx of astral energy, giving them massive energy regeneration. (compiles up with cracked mirror) 1: 1 FP regeneration 2: 3 FP regeneration 3: 5 FP regeneration 4: 7 FP regeneration 5: 9 FP regeneration Devour (0/1) The Devourer attempts to consume the energies of the summoned youkai, draining a massive amount of its HP and FP, at the cost of there current youkai mark, and the inability to summon another one for a few turns. 1:Learn Skill Reasons'' The reason for this class is as good in RP, as it is in actual functionality. I have noted that people sometimes try "possesed by there installed youkai" things, and it gave me the idea for this class. It also is a very unique class, that makes sense for the summoners promo-- something a tad bit hard to think up of. Category:Blog posts